This invention relates to trailers and tailgates therefore. More particularly, it relates to trailers useful in hauling and dumping grass or other material.
In the lawn care business it is becoming more and more common for property owners to utilize small trailers to move cut grass from one location to another and to dump the grass in an appropriate place. Since cut grass is quite often wet and sticky the grass may become hung up in the inside of the trailer while the user is attempting to dump it. The smoother and more unobstructed the insides of the sidewalls are the better.
A typical prior art trailer utilize a pair of channels attached to the inside of the sidewalls extending into the inside of the trailer from near the rear opening for receiving and securing the tailgate. Since the channels protrude into the inside of the trailer at this critical location, quite often the damp grass becomes clodded as one attempts to dump the load.
Furthermore, it is sometimes difficult to remove this tailgate from the channels. The typical tailgate is simply a sheet metal structure and is easily deformed, particularly when one is hauling heavy articles such as wood or stones. A deformed tailgate is very difficult to remove and even more difficult to reinsert into the rear of the trailer.